


They're Playing Our Song

by blue_skies_dry_eyes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Hanleia mention, Inspired by the song by He is We, Knight Rey, Kylo Ren is the prince of Alderaan, Kylo and Rey meet at a ball, Medieval AU, Prince Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skies_dry_eyes/pseuds/blue_skies_dry_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what seems to be an eternal war for the Kingdom of Alderaan that spanned over two generations, the legendary Prince Ben Solo, son of King Han and Queen Leia of Alderaan, returns home and finds himself falling in love with one of his uncle's apprentices during a ball.</p><p>A Reylo One-Shot inspired by the He is We song," All About Us".</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Playing Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the He is We song as well as a prompt that candycountries sent to me on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own neither Star Wars nor "All About Us".

The room was filled from one side to the next with elegant ladies in dark blues and forest greens and creamy yellows and royal reds that swayed around to the sound of the gentle music as it rung throughout the hall. It was filled with extravagant gowns and long coat tails that showed the wealth and prosperity of the dames and nobles wearing them. It was filled with people that showed such manners and etiquette that they made Rey feel more out of place than if she were a fish out of water.

The people surrounding her had come from a long string of nobility and some had even come from royalty in the nearby kingdoms to that of Alderaan. Rey wasn’t even certain of what her last name was, due to the fact that she had been left as the apprentice to the ex-prince and knight, Luke Skywalker, when she was no older than 3.

Luke and Leia had once been the prince and princess of Alderaan, following after the rule of the late Queen Padme and King Anakin. Once Luke and Leia had finally come of age, it had been discovered that King Anakin had in fact, faked his death and was living out the life of the ruthless tyrant and bandit, Sir Vader after his wife had died. The pain of losing Padme had been too much for the King to bear so he had made the rash decision to leave Luke, Leia, and the Kingdom of Alderaan behind in the hands of the King and Queen’s confident and loyal knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

When Luke had realized that his father was still alive, he set out with Obi-Wan and his sister in order to find him and bring him back to Alderaan. Obi-Wan knew that while his friend had gone too far down the path of evil, he would have wanted Obi-Wan to make sure his children remained safe so Obi-Wan had originally refused to let the prince and the princess accompany him in his travels to find Sir Vader.

However, news soon found it’s way back to the kingdom, informing the royal family that Sir Vader had put an end to Obi-Wan, via a messenger named Han Solo and his unkempt greyhound, Chewbacca. At the news, Luke had decided that he would step down from the position of Kinghood and allow his sister, the princess to take over the throne while he left to the Kingdom of Dagobah in order to train with the legendary knight, Yoda.

During the time that Luke spent away from Alderaan, Han and Leia had spent the majority of their time arguing whenever Han brought the Queen news about her brother as Han did not see how a women in her emotional condition could properly run a kingdom and Leia was not keen on how scruffy the older man and his dog were. There were plenty of days when Leia had wanted to choke the man with his own ascot and there were plenty of days when Han had wanted to hit the woman atop the head with her crown, but amongst the days when Han had no news to bring back and amongst the times that Han would have to reassure her that he still believed that the prince would come back safely and amongst the times that Leia would invite him and his dog inside to chat, they had started to fall head over heels for each other as the stories had told it.

Luke had spent an entire month away from the Kingdom of Alderaan before Sir Vader sent a bounty hunter named Boba Fett to kill Han Solo and take Queen Leia as prisoner to King Jabba of Hutt in the form of a peace treaty. The instant that Luke learned of his father’s plans he traveled back to Alderaan to find that Han and his sister had already been taken to King Jabba. He immediately set out to find them and managed to help rescue them and kill Boba Fett before trekking back to Alderaan for good.

Han had been found to be in dire condition as Boba Fett had sent him into a head injury induced coma before taking him to King Jabba. Queen Leia and Chewbacca had refused to leave his side as Luke left again in order to find and bring back Yoda, believing that he would know how to help Han. Instead, when Luke had eventually made his way back to Dagobah after a two week long journey, he found that Sir Vader had left Yoda in as just as much pain as Han. Nevertheless, Yoda knew that it was more important for the sake of the kingdom if he could save Han and allow him to marry Leia than if he were to save himself so before he died, he let Luke know that they had to bring Han to the Ewok Tribe in order to keep Han alive. As soon as Luke made it back home and helped Leia get Han to the tribe, Leia and Han had gotten married and started their reign as King and Queen together.

Years later, the Queen had become pregnant with a baby boy that they had decided to name Benjamin. Ben grew up with the knowledge that he would someday have to take over the throne so Han and Leia sent him off to Luke in order for him to train and have the skills of a knight. What Han and Leia had both failed to realize was that one of Sir Vader’s followers, a noble named Snoke had taken a quick interest in finding justice for Sir Vader in the form of his grandson.

Snoke spent most of Ben’s childhood, watching and influencing the way that he trained with Luke in order to learn the boy’s capabilities and see how much of an aid he would come to serve. Then, the day that Ben turned 18 and had the ability to take over the throne, Snoke kidnapped him in the hopes of swaying him to his cause. Snoke had told him about his grandfather and the great King that he had been, he told him about how his family had been the one to kill him and that they were evil people who didn’t really care for him, and he told him that the only way that any of them could find justice was if Ben were to step up and take over the throne the way that Sir Vader would have wanted.

Along with the help of a Lord named Hux and a Lady named Phasma, Ben, who was know under the alias of Kylo Ren, and Snoke spent the next twelve years attempting to fulfill Sir Vader’s prophecy and destroy the current monarchy before taking over for themselves. Despite the growing hatred in Kylo’s heart, there was still a part of him that loved his family and wanted to come home as a hero rather than a tyrant. Snoke knew of the love for his family that Kylo still managed to hold in his heart and realized that if Kylo were to remain loyal and live out the prophecy the way that it had been meant to do, he was going to have to kill one of his parents and get rid of any goodness that was still left in him. Thus causing Snoke to force Kylo into killing King Han and proclaim himself as the one true heir.

Even though, Kylo knew that his actions would make it hard for his mother and his uncle to ever forgive him and that his actions only showed where his true alliance led, the love and ache that he felt towards his family only grew stronger. After a few years of letting the guilt and hatred boil inside of him, Kylo knew what had to be done. He killed Snoke and left Phasma and Hux within an inch of their life, hoping that the action would show that he still cared about his family and Alderaan though he knew that his actions were out of vain.

It took a long time for the Queen to allow her son to come home, but once she had, she had decided that it would be best for her to stop looking at him like he was her son and rather start looking at him like he was just another knight in order for her to remain safe. Nonetheless, she had decided that in honor of the war being over between Alderaan and the Knights of Ren, she would throw a ball in celebration for his return. Luke, however, had insisted that it would take much more time for him to trust Ben and had opted to send his apprentice instead.

It wasn’t as if Rey didn’t enjoy coming out and seeing more of the kingdom where she lived as she spent most of her time indoors, either reading or training or playing chess with the shoe maker, Finn, and the boatman, Poe Dameron. It was just that Rey wasn’t very good at being the social type, nor knew how to dance for the very life of her, but she respected Luke and she understood how difficult it would have been for him to go.

The better part of Rey’s night was spent standing near the back of the balcony as the wind whipped her brunette braid around her round, lightly-freckled face so that she could watch the people below as they danced and talked to one another. She was perfectly content in watching others as that had been what she had done for most of her life, ignoring relationships and close personal ties as they distracted her from her training and the education that she was determined to get, despite being a women in the medieval period. In spite of that, she felt a nudge of the back of her left shoulder where the yellow gown she wore hadn’t been covering her up as a low yet soothing voice cleared it’s throat from behind her, asking her for opinion.

She turned around slowly as she stared up at a tall man with gently curled black hair and eyes as brown as the trees in the forests as they were washed with rain as he held a strong yet gentle hand out to her,” May I have this dance?” He asked with an uncertainty that matched her own.

She let him lead her out onto the golden floors below as he took a step back to take in her appearance as she took in his. She had worn a yellow ball gown that draped around her shoulder before meeting in a white corset that wrapped around her waist before billowing around her feet. He wore a black coat with a blue shirt and blue pants that seemed to fit him perfectly, outlining his tall and muscular build without giving too much away. They took a few moments to take each other in before the song started up and he gave her a smile as the music started again and he pulled her in, a respectable length away with a hand on her bare shoulder and another on her waist and helped her place her hands on his shoulders.

She looked up at him with a sweet smile, not expecting the man’s curtness in the slightest as he began to help her find her place in the dance. He moved her back in the same ease as he moved her forward to the rhythm of the song before lifting her off of her feet and spun her around, a gentle laughter erupting his mouth as she dug her fingers into his shoulder out of fear that he would drop her and made sure that she wouldn’t fall.

At realizing that the girl did not do as much dancing as he had originally presumed, he allowed her to gently step on his shoes and continued to dance her around, clearly showing that he had more experience than her when it came to dancing and balls. He brushed some of the hair that had fallen out of her braid, behind her ear so that he could see her face and a blush reached the tips of his ears as he realized just how pretty her eyes were. The only thing that this made happen was the blush that slowly crept onto Rey’s cheeks as she looked back down to the yellow slippers on her feet so that she wouldn’t have to look up at the man and further embarrass herself. The man decided he wouldn’t have that and rather took his hand off of her shoulder for a split second to tilt her head up gently so that he could look into her brown eyes with a happiness he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Rey smiled at him as they felt the rest of the world disappear and all that mattered was their dance and each other, despite not even knowing the stranger’s name. She felt more comfortable in her skin and allowed herself to get into the swing of the dance, no longer feeling afraid that she would mess up and look like a fool in front of the whole kingdom. There was something about the way that they moved in perfect sync and the man looked at her like she was the moon that made her understand why people cared for one another and tried to keep each other happy. This was unlike any happiness or personal tie that she had ever felt in her life before.

The man didn’t quite understand why he had asked her to dance. Something in her loneliness and her patient mind for watching and observing life intrigued him and even reminded him of himself. Know that he was dancing with her, he knew why he had asked her and he was so incredibly happy that he had somehow managed to muster up the courage to ask this small princess-like girl to allow him to dance with her. She was prettier than any girl he’d ever seen, smarter than even the brightest of minds, and her independence made him proud of her and he didn’t even know who she was or where she came from. With a certain carefulness, he pulled her closer to him and hoped that she wouldn’t push him away. When she finally found her spot in his arms and smiled, he allowed himself to relax and just enjoy every single moment of their dance.

He felt the entire room melt away as he looked down at her. He felt all of his sorrows and anger and frustration lift away for just a second as he realized that for some unforeseen reason, this moment was going to be one of his most precious memories whether or not he ever saw the girl again. There was just a certain understanding between the strangers. He could tell that she came from a trouble past that haunted her just as much as she could tell the very same about him and yet they didn’t mind in the slightest because while they were together, they didn’t have to explain themselves and they didn’t have to apologize for the people that they were just for a minute.

They continued to glide in some kind of shared bliss before Rey realized what she was doing and pulled away, worrying that she was indeed making a fool out of herself or trusting this man too much for it to be reasonable. She didn’t even know him or anything about him, she shouldn’t be making herself so comfortable around him and allowing herself to enjoy being in his arms. It was all just a bad idea in the making.

He watched her in some hidden form of sadness as she gave him a worried look and stepped away. He feared that she was come to realize who he was or that she didn’t think that he was going to treat her like she was worthy of being respected or that she had seen his ears or his nose in the right light and decided he wasn’t as handsome as she had thought. He watched her with some kind of nervousness before understanding that worried and detached look in her eyes and remembered seeing it in his own so many times before. He slowly held his hand out for her and let her decide to take it or not.

She looked at his hand with a scared gleam in her eyes that she had done something wrong or that she appeared to be naïve to the man, but she looked up, saw the smile shining through his eyes, and took his hand as he led her towards the middle of the room and resumed their dance as if nothing had happened.

Rey shook her head and smiled at the man’s relentlessness for her to enjoy herself and have fun at the ball. It was at that moment when she realized that it couldn’t be the last time she ever saw him. She didn’t know anything about him or even his name or who he was as a person, but sometimes silence screams louder than words and for once in her life, she truly understood the meaning in that. She smiled every second that he held her and moved her around with pride, making her feel strong and understand herself in the way that he saw her. They were young and while calling it love at first sight would be naïve, they both understood and saw the potential for their dance to become so much more.

The song slowly came to a close as Rey slowly backed away from the man and bowed for her and he did the same. She glanced back up with a gleam in her eyes and spoke up above the chatter arousing through the grand room.

“My name is Rey…” she told him as she took his hand, gently.

“I’m Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
